Vigilante
For the vigilante of the same name, see Vincent Sobel. , the Arrow and Arsenal, a group of vigilantes]] A vigilante, also known as a "mask", is an individual who takes the law into their own hands, believing that the SCIS and the court system are unable and unreliable to bring criminals to justice. However, not all vigilantes are fighting for justice, some do it out of personal revenge and antagonistic reasoning. It is also common for vigilantes to take on a moniker to be known by, some by personal choice and others having been named by the public. Some vigilantes eventually gain a level of popularity and admiration from the general public that they begin to be seen as a "superhero". Despite the name suggesting this term is reserved for individuals with superhuman abilities, it is also used to define individuals without any, but instead rely on combat skills, intellect, and/or gadgetry. Known vigilantes Heroes Villainous vigilantes Alternate Earths Known vigilantes Heroes Known vigilante teams Heroes *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader) **Nate Heywood/Steel **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Zari Tomaz **Wally West/Kid Flash *Supergirl's team **Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (leader) **Alex Danvers/Battle Girl **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Winn Schott/Agent Schott **James Olsen/Guardian *The Legion **Mon-El **Imra Ardeen **Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 *Guardian's team **James Olsen/Guardian (leader) **Win Schott/Man in the Shuttle **Lyra Strayd *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (leader) *New Team Arrow **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Team Flash **Barry Allen/The Flash (leader) **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Iris West **Joe West **Caitlin Snow **Ralph Dibny *Birds of Prey **Barbara Gordon/Oracle (leader) **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost **Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren *Team Vixen **Mari McCabe/Vixen (leader) **Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Justice League **Barry Allen/The Flash **Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman **Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman **Victor Stone/Cyborg **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Mari McCabe/Vixen **Kara Danvers/Supergirl **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter Former vigilantes *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (turned rogue) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Roy Harper/Arsenal (retired) *Thea Queen/Speedy (retired) *Harrison "H.R." Wells (deceased) **Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (deceased) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (retired) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (anti-hero; deceased) *Eddie Thawne (deceased) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (former leader of Team Flash; secretly a villain) *Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (retired) *"Jay Garrick"/The Flash (secretly a villain; deceased) *Rory Regan/Ragman (leave of absence) *Isaac Stanzler (deceased) *Matthew Murdock/Daredevil (under the care of nuns) *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson (leave of absence) Villains *The Hoods **Aglin (incarcerated) **Baker (incarcerated) **Colton (incarcerated) **Jeff Deveau (incarcerated) Alternate Earths Known vigilante teams Heroes *Team Black Siren **Laurel Lance/Black Siren (leader) **Typhuss James Halliwell/Red Arrow **Caitlin Snow/The Frost **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Sara Lance/The Canary **Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Mari McCabe/Vixen **Tina Boland/Gypsy Woman **Cheryl Anderson/Invisible Woman *Team Black Canary **Dinah Drake/Black Canary (leader) **John Diggle/Spartan **Typhuss James Halliwell/Red Arrow **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Quentin Lance/Detective **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog Category:Vigilantes Category:Occupations Category:Concepts